Distraction
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Set in this season's premiere. Ryan and Natalia at the gun range.


"Look who's got a new job."

Ryan's head snapped up and he found himself face with a smiling Natalia. He returned her smile, but inwardly he was groaning – he really didn't want any of his friends knowing that he worked there.

"You weren't supposed to find out."

Her brow crinkled.

"Why? Are you ashamed to be working at a gun range?"

"Let's just say it's a far cry from being a CSI."

She laughed."

"Don't worry, Ryan. I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks."

"As long as you keep mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"My weapons certification is coming up."

"Okay…"

"I'm afraid I might fail."

Ryan burst into laughter, but it slowly faded as he saw the look on her face.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Ryan…"

"Oh my God, you ARE serious."

"Will you please just help me?"

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"You promise you won't tell anyone I work here?"

She raised her right hand.

"I promise."

Giving her a small smile, he gestured over to the range with his head.

"Come on."

888888888888888

"Your stance is all wrong."

Natalia sighed and looked over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Your weight isn't evenly distributed."

She rolled her eyes.

"Ryan, do you really think that my weight is going to evenly distributed if I'm running down a suspect?"

"No. But it had better be during your certification."

"Certification is stupid."

"You don't really believe that."

"No. But it sure sucks right now." She turned back to the target and tried to fix her stance. "Is that better?"

"No."

She sighed again, louder.

"Then help me, Ryan!"

He laughed. "Alright, alright."

Moving to stand directly behind her, he brought his hands to her hips and maneuvered her until she was in the position he wanted. Then he brought his body up against hers and covered her arms with his, letting his hands rest over hers as she held the gun.

"Ryan? What are you doing?"

"Just relax, Natalia. I'm making sure your body stays where it's supposed to. Once you get used to it, I'll move back."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her body had immediately frozen when she felt him up against her, but now she forced herself to relax, cursing her body for reacting to him.

"Alright," he murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Take a deep breath. Focus on the target. Push everything else from your mind."

"That's kind of hard."

"Why?"

She could feel a blush creeping up her neck.

"You're distracting," she said quietly.

Natalia could have sworn that she felt him tighten his grip on her.

"So are you," he finally said. Then he smiled. "You smell REALLY good."

They both laughed at that, and some of the tension eased out of their bodies. Natalia focused on the target and began to fire. When Ryan was satisfied with her marks, he would move back just a little resting his hands on her upper arms and then bringing them to her shoulders, until he was finally standing well back from her.

"Not bad," he said when she had finished.

Natalia didn't reply. She set down her gun and took off her ear and eye protection. Glancing to the right and to the left, she saw that there was no one else on the range at that moment. Ryan came up to stand beside her, removing his own equipment.

"So when's your test? We could –"

She moved forward suddenly and captured his lips with her own. Ryan's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly recovered, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. Natalia wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling when she felt his stubble rubbing against her chin. Their kisses grew deeper and longer, Ryan nipping at her bottom lip and then moving his tongue in, both of them sighing at the contact. His fingers inched under the hem of her shirt, his heart racing as they pushed their bodies closer together.

"Wolfe!"

They jumped apart suddenly and Ryan turned around, his face paling as he saw his manager striding toward him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "You can't make out with the female clientele? Or the male for that matter!"

Ryan was about to respond, but Natalia cut him off.

"It's my fault. I came by to see him and ask if he wanted to have dinner tonight."

The older man faltered.

"You're his girlfriend?"

Natalia nodded, a sheepish smile on her face. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about. I'd rather see Wolfe settled down with one girl than messing around like the rest of my guys. Just don't let it happen again."

They managed to hold in their laughter until he was out of earshot, leaning against each other as they realized the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he walked her to her car. "For keeping him off my back."

"You owe me."

Ryan smiled. "Anything you want, Natalia."

She turned to face him when they reached her SUV.

"Dinner."

His smile broadened. "Really?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Really."

Then she kissed him again, and all coherent thought left him. He pushed her back against the driver's door, but then she was pulling back.

"You have to get back to work."

"I get off at five."

She smiled. "I'll pick you up then."

He opened her door for her and watched her climb in, a goofy smile still on his face.

"And Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"If I fail my certification because all I can think of is you distracting me, you will pay."

"I certainly hope so," he grinned.


End file.
